Over and Over again
by DevilishMosquito
Summary: William J. Turner believes that he s just one of the legendary Bill and Will Turner s descendants left to die in the 21st century. But when both Barbossa and cap. Jack Sparrow appear, the young man is soon part of a bit bigger adventure. Why does Jack keep saying they know each other and that Will just suffers from memory loss? What caused it in the first place anyway?
1. Beginning

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with Pirates of the Caribbean franchise or the series (characters, places, events from the main story etc.)_

" **I am William J. Turner, Will Turner´s descendant!"**

 **Part 1.**

I laid on the ground in a cold and gloomy room that I called home. There were no windows in the room even though the room was on the third floor and it wasn´t located in the middle of the bigger house. There simply just wasn´t any. I could barely breathe if I tried to sit up, since I could only get new somewhat fresh air from the tiny chink under the door and air didn´t have time to raise before it had already went through my lungs. But it was enough air to keep me alive and some days I got more air, when someone opened the door to bring me some food and little bit of water. Although without food and water, the air was meaningless to me. You might wonder, why I, nearly 17-years old young man, was left to a room with no windows and why I sounded like I was dying there? Well, that´s simply because I was dying there.

My father had left me there months or even years ago, I had no idea. Days spent in a fully dark room really had got me loose the sense of time when I couldn´t even scratch marks on the walls or something in addition to know how long it has been since I got food or something. I never knew if it was day or night since there was always some light coming from under the door. So no. No idea of the time. There I spent my days, not knowing what´s happening in the outside world. I didn´t even care anymore, me, William Joshua Turner, who happened to have a father who thought I couldn´t even manage living alongside with humans. Well, _alongside with other_ _humans_ , since I was a human boy too. But my family lineage wasn´t exactly very suitable of living in the modern world. We were a family of pirates. Yes, still in the 21st century, many of the family members lived a life of a pirate – but more than half of the members were now in jails, dead or dying slowly like me.

However, my father was one of those "lucky ones" who was different from the rest of the lineage and didn´t have the urge of starting his pirate life. I had always thought he was weird and that what I believed was the right way of living was the only truth, but I guess he was seriously lucky. I hated him, of course, because he didn´t let me be who I am. But I envied him in the sense of wanting to be more fit-into-the-society kind of a person. I had gotten into many troubles before he finally send me to this room to die or make up my mind and "become a normal person". It just wasn´t that easy to kill something so strong – to kill the feeling that has passed down in generations by the blood. One day I would get away from this prison and set sails, feel the salty breeze of the wind over the sea, fill my lungs with that air…

"Kiddo? You still there? You still alive?" I heard that dry voice of a man I called my father behind the door. I was surprised to hear his voice. I was sure he had gotten enough of me and that he had finally left me to die there. To think, I guess I was close to the point where I´m soon going to die because of my body drying too much. Why the heck was he asking whether I was still alive though? Why did he sound so worried if I was dead already? Had he started regretting his decision to put his only son into a locked room and wait until he dies out? I turned my head to look to the direction where I had heard his voice coming from. It would make no difference if I answered or not, since he would probably come into the room anyway. I didn´t make a sound. But I didn´t hear the door opening either. I didn´t hear the keys jingling when they hit each other, I heard nothing. I got curious, bit worried even, and tried to stand up and move towards the door, but my legs were weak.

Soon the silence was broken by humongous bang that sounded like someone had fired a cannon next to my ears. I crawled into a ball as quickly as I could, protecting my head, my brains were so sure someone was actually shooting with a cannon. My ears were ringing for a pretty good while, but when it finally stopped ringing, I could hear strange men voices talking. They were talking somewhere near the door, maybe even right behind the door.

"The lad must be still alive, he´s got the same blood as William Turner himself after all! And ya´ll know Turner, that bastard, who broke the curse not only once but twice!" someone unfamiliar to me said, laughed a little in the end. I was still curled into a ball somewhere in the middle of the room, when the door flew open. The light that rushed into the room was too bright and I couldn´t see a thing. I only heard my father´s voice crying in fear somewhere:

"No! Please, don´t do it! Not my son! You can´t take h—" He´s voice was suddenly cut short when I heard another bang. This time I was sure it was from a pistol, but it made my ears ring once again. When I could see something, ears still ringing, I saw my father´s figure collapsing to the ground, a bullet hole right in the middle of his forehead. My eyes widened in fear and horror.

"Father! Father!" I cried out as I quickly jumped up and tried to get to him, but I was caught by two bulky men. I guess even less muscled men would have caught me easily as well, since I was in no shape of fighting. All the attempts of getting away from these two was meaningless. There was indeed no escape for me and who knows if those men would have shot me cold blooded if I had tried running. My eyes started filling up with few tears – I hardly had any tears left in me since I was badly dehydrated. I had no clue whether the tears had shown because I had witnessed my father´s death or because I was scared of what these men were up to. And how they knew who my ancestor was? I was sure my father had kept that information in secret. An old bearded man strut inside the door, few more men following closely behind. He looked like a pirate, like a pirate who had lived in the 17th century or around that time. And I had never seen him before. The old man came to me, looking closely my every feature before leaning even closer and putting a knife against my throat. Suddenly, the man began laughing.

"Yes, yes! This lad is exactly like Turner! He even got the same dark eyes and weird wavy hair... Only the clothes and age don´t match", the man said and lifted the knife but just so that he could grab my throat with his hand. The skin of his hand was rough and dry like sandpaper. I was at his mercy and could hear him trying to load a pistol with just a single hand. "What´s yar name, lad?" he asked with a voice so freezing I though he was going to make me into a living ice-cube. Somehow I knew that there was no reason of lying to this man. It was probably the pistol I could see from my left eye corner.

"Wi- Will..." I answered with my voice cracking. I needed to cough, but I couldn´t. The man pressed the knife again against my skin and slit a tiny cut. I yelped.

"Yar full name." He was serious. The way he looked straight into my eyes was intimidating. If I thought I had had some courage left in me, I didn´t have it now. I swallowed quietly as I could, brought back some pieces of courage as quickly as I could and I answered again:

"My name is William Joshua Turner." I hoped that was enough. The pistol was already loaded, I could sense it, see it from the careful finger movements around the trigger. The man looked at others and put his knife away, but he didn´t let me go fully. I could feel how my legs had gone numb already and the two big guys had to "help" me stay up. When he looked back at me, his smile was devilish, I must say.

"This is the lad we had been looking for and now he´s ours! No one will stop us now! We can finally break the curse, which, yes, gave us abnormally long life, but on the other hand, took us away all the fleshly pleasures of the world. What a pain in the arse it has been, men! But soon, as we return to our time, it´ll finally be over!" the man praised and others started cheering and celebrating. A curse? Returning back to their time? What were they even talking about? I had no idea about those things, but I seemed to be the only one, who had noticed that someone had been watching us from the darkness. Someone, who wasn´t with them.


	2. Meetings and deals

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with Pirates of the Caribbean franchise or the series (characters, places, events from the main story etc.)_

" **I am William J. Turner, Will Turner´s descendant!"**

 **Part 2.**

It seemed that no one else besides me had noticed the man, who was watching carefully at every step one took in that room. I could hardly see his figure, but I was sure, that I could see a man sitting there, legs crossed like he was meditating. But he sure wasn´t. His eyes glittered, when light from the outside of the room reached them before I could not see his eyes again. Then I remembered, that others had come to this room who knows from how bright light and their eyes weren´t used to the darkness of this room, which now was not as full as it had been for days and days. I wasn´t sure, when the man had come to the room. Maybe I had fallen asleep at some point way before my father had come to ask if I was still alive. Maybe he had opened the door somehow without breaking it and then just sneaked his way in. But I wondered why he would come here – and especially if he had been here for, let´s say, a day or two, but I just haven´t happened to have the strength to look at the way he was sitting until I was lifted up by two men.

"What ya staring at boy?" the old pirate captain asked irritated. I was just about to answer him ´nothing´, but then I saw the man in the shadows stand up and start walking towards us. When he opened his mouth, everyone turned to his direction, quickly revealing their weapons, which happened to be old swords and pistols.

"You finally found him, did you, captain Barbossa?" he asked from the darkness, now coming to the light. When I saw his face, I was completely surprised. He looked exactly like the legendary captain Jack Sparrow! Am I in the middle of a movie set or something? The guns and swords looked real, so did the outfits… But I didn´t see any cameras. Maybe those were hidden in the pistols or in the corners of the room. Jack revealed his pistol as well and he pointed it right at the man´s head who he said was Barbossa. The very same man had just a moment ago almost slit my throat open. "Give up the boy to me, Hector!" Jack said and he wasn´t going to give other options. Barbossa´s men pointed their weapons at Jack, but he wasn´t going to flee. Barbossa took me by my shoulders and used me as his human shield, knife firmly staying against my exposed throat.

"You can´t kill the kid nor me, you know that damn well! And you know that too, that ya´r weaponless against any of us", Barbossa said evilly, letting a deep laugh escape from his lungs. His men laughed too at the man who was still pointing the gun at their captain´s head. Jack looked at me. Those brown eyes didn´t say anything to me, he was just trying to figure out whether I was capable of running or fighting and if I was harmed by Barbossa´s men. Then he looked at the men laughing, surrounding him. He seemed to have thoughts running around his head, but if he was the real Jack Sparrow - captain I mean – then I was bit worried about what he would come up with... I tried to get my way out from Barbossa´s grip, but man he was strong. New cut on my skin made me yelp and stop. He knew how to make me stop. My senses of pain, that kind of pain, were way too physically sensitive that I could bear any more pain caused by cutting my skin.

"Let´s make a trade", Jack said, closing his eyes like he was about to hate himself for what he was going to say next. But he got Barbossa´s attention, which I guessed was a good sign. If there was something worth giving me to that rum-headed captain, then it must be worth heavens! "You get the Black Pearl AND you´ll get to lift up the curse when the time has come of William´s 25th birthday. But you have to promise, that the kid can stay with me until that day, unharmed if you ever see him before that day, and that I am going to take part of the ritual when the time comes." I didn´t really get what the two men were talking about, but suddenly I felt the cold blade of the knife lift from my skin.

"I have to admit, Sparrow, that I didn´t think of you coming up with such plans. Did you drink too less rum before you came here?" Barbossa said and I could swear he was smirking devilishly. But he was right. Those words didn´t sound like Jack´s at all, but maybe I´ve been taught wrong about him my whole life. Maybe he was indeed a smart guy. Or maybe this was just a movie set and his script was poorly written. Poorly in a way that it didn´t fit. Barbossa pushed me away, and I fell to the floor. The old captain walked to Jack and reached out his hand. "We have a deal", Barbossa said calmly and they shook hands. Barbossa then nodded his head towards the door giving his men a signal that they were leaving now. He stopped on the doorstep and looked back at me and Jack who had just kneeled down to help me sit up. "Have fun having a kid around, I believe you´ll have so much fun living as a dad for next eight years! Though if you want to get rid of that thing, just stop by _my_ Black Pearl at any time! We´ll gladly help with that", Barbossa said and left the room laughing with such deep and devilish laugh it gave me chills.

When the steps and laughter had left the house, I was still sitting on the floor, Jack´s arm keeping me up. I was so confused. Had they really made some kind of a deal with my life on the steak? Was I just dreaming or had I died already? If this was the afterlife, I don´t know what I was thinking when I thought that at least there I could be in ease. Also, if this was a movie set, should someone shout ´quit´ soon? I began to think, that this was either real or dream, but a movie it wasn´t. I was so deep in my thoughts that I almost forgot Jack was there and he had been calling me by my name for a moment already. I shook my head quickly and came back to the surface from somewhere.

"Oh, now you´re back here", Jack said like I had physically left the place for a moment as well. "You alright, Will?" he asked then and looked at me with worry in his eyes. I shook my head without hesitating.

"I for sure am not alright!" I shouted angrily. How could anyone just ask so casually something like that? It made me so angry, I just snapped. "Had you seriously not noticed that there was a man trying to take my life in addition to lift up some sort of a curse? Doesn´t that sound bit weird to you? If not, then at least to me that was the weirdest thing I have ever experienced! And, and, and then there´s the fact that you are here, on the 21st century, living, breathing, talking… And that he and his crew were here, and that they killed my father…" I looked out from the open door, but I could not see my father there. Had they taken his corpse with them? No... There was no blood anywhere and his brains had painted the wall outside this room red when I saw his death. "Where the hell are we? And where´s my father? And what that man wanted to get out of me anyway?" I asked after I had calmed a little, not much, but at least a little. Jack sighed, and put his hands on my shoulders. He looked serious as he began:

"Firstly, Will... It was Will, right?" he asked to make sure he was calling me with right name.

"That or Joshua", I answered with a nod.

"So Will it is", he said smirking, but then his face got the same serious look he had had a moment ago when talking to Barbossa. "We are not in the same time as you had lived for the time that you can recall. We are not in the town you used to live that time. Not in the 21st century´s small tourist paradise town, but in Port Royal. And I believe the exact year is 1723. Yes, I know you want to ask how did I time travel from there to here and back again, but that´s not relevant", Jack told me.

"Well, I think that´s bit relev…" I started, but Jack shut my mouth with his hand pressed against it, closing it.

"A, a, a! Don´t try to make this harder to explain, you know me well, and I´m not intelligent enough to tell ya something like that", he said and I just rolled my eyes at him, but didn´t try to protest any longer. "Long story short about your father is that he wasn´t your real father. You have lost your memory when you went to that century. He was just another man looking after you. And what Barbossa really wanted, was to get rid of you forever. But thanks to me, you might still be alive after your 25th birthday! So, hey, let´s celebrate that with a drink or two in the town, you with me? You don´t have to pay anything!" I didn´t know what was going on and nothing that he had just told me made any sense. He stood up and started to walk towards the door. "Oh yes, your body should be alright, no bruises and you´ll be fit to fight with it. It´s a nice side-effect of travelling back in time", Jack said when I started to get myself up. I was surprised how easy it was and how I could not feel any blood coming from the cuts that Barbossa had made. I didn´t even feel the cuts. Wow, this is really getting weird. Jack was waiting for me on the door. It seemed like he wanted me to come willingly, and I have to say, that my curiosity had just made its mind. I took first step towards the journey with this rum-headed man who said I had lost my memory. Maybe I had. How could I know?


	3. Getting ready and the roof

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with Pirates of the Caribbean franchise or the series (characters, places, events from the main story etc.)_

" **I am William J. Turner, Will Turner´s descendant!"**

 **Part 3.**

Jack leaded me deeper in the house. I had never even thought how long the house really was until we had reached the stairs that led to the next floor. When I tried to ask where we were heading, he simply nodded towards the roof. Maybe he had some crewmates waiting on the top floor, I thought to myself. But while we were walking down the corridor of the very final floor, he stopped on one specific door. It was like the other wooden doors that I had seen while walking down the corridors, but at the very end of the top left corner, there was a mark. An engraving of a sparrow. It was small, but I could see it in the light of Jack´s torch he had been carrying since we left the room. Maybe his stuff was behind this door, like weapons and his famous hat. Or maybe he had lost it. Jack tried to pull the door open, without any success and then he turned to look at me. He nodded towards the door and signaled me, that he wanted me to try. I thought he meant that I´d need to pick the lock, but I didn´t have anything to do that. I looked around and saw that there was a gap between the floor and the door. If he really said that my strength has come back, maybe I could lift this door out of its place…

After a loud bang caused by the door which fell to the floor inside the room, I heard Jack was clapping his hands. Not wildly like _´wow you did something awesome, wow I would have never guessed that would work´_ but in the way like he would have known for sure that I´d try that. Which was odd to me, since I had never tried that before. The doors in the modern world I lock picked were more or less almost as one with the floor. No gaps. But the thought had just appeared in my mind and since I had to try if I had any strength in my arms that was a great opportunity. I let Jack go in first, since I didn´t know if he had any friends or foes waiting for us. Or more likely waiting for him. He walked his drunk-ish way through the room and on the other side, under the window, he had a chest he could open with a key. So he had a key to this chest but not for this door? Did this mean he would lift that door from its place every single time he wanted to come here and open that chest? Or had he just now lost the key? What even…

"Catch!" Jack shouted and before I could really react, some kind of clothing landed on my face. And that wasn´t any kind of gentle landing – I got hit by the belt of maybe the pants or a jacket. And something was leather, so that bundle which hit me was heavy as well. I threw the clothes on the floor and glanced at Jack.

"Next time give me a warning signal before you have thrown something on my way", I snarled at him. Jack rolled his eyes.

"Next time you should pay more attention to your surroundings, or you´ll get hit my something far more dangerous than a leather jacket and pants. I´ll might throw even a boot at you", he said and at the very beginning he sounded like I should consider him as a wiser person than myself. But towards the end... I lost faith. Now was my turn to roll my eyes, though he was right and I hated to admit it. I should pay more attention to my surroundings. We wouldn´t probably stay here for the next years before Barbossa´s curse ceremony or something. We were no longer in my time. This place wasn´t cozy tourist town, this was the real deal, the real Port Royal filled with marines and pirates and both meant dangers for me. I looked at the leather jacket. It was almost like new, I could smell the leather. Then I looked at my worn out print T-shirt and pants. I saw what he meant when he gave me these clothes. I would draw attention if I was walking down the streets looking like nothing from this world. After I had changed clothes, he really did try to hit me with a pair of boots.

"Will you perhaps try to throw a gun or a dagger next time?" I asked half mocking him and half out of curiosity if he was going to give me a weapon. I looked at the man who sat on top of the chest where he had got these clothes for me. I noticed that now he had two swords.

"This is too well made to throw it, though I´d like to see how´d you dodge it", he mocked back. He stood up and walked to me. "Here, take this and we´ll be on our way out of here. You´ll need it", Jack said offering the sword to me. For some reason, I began to hesitate when my fingertips almost touched the handle. Jack looked at me with question marks all over his face. "What´s wrong, Will?" I didn´t know the answer, but I couldn´t take the sword either.

"I... Look, man. I have never fought with a sword. Do you think I should hold onto a gun or something I´m more familiar to? And isn´t it dangerous to both me and you to take me outside this building before, maybe, training a bit?" I noted. Jack didn´t answer anything, he just pushed the sword at me and left the room with an odd smirk on his face. I sighed. Did he even listen to me? I knew that asking the same question again would probably do no difference. I put the sword to its place on the belt and hoped I wouldn´t get cuts from it hitting my other leg while I walked. But the material of the pants felt strong enough so that my legs might be alright. We left the room and I had already stated walking back towards the stairs when I head Jack´s shout behind me saying:

"Where the heck are you going? We were meant to go to the roof."

On the edge of the roof, I looked down and backed up a little. In no way we could survive from the fall like that. Jack was still looking over the edge with thoughtful smirk on his face. Then his eyes looked to the next roof, which was about two or three meters away from where we were standing on. The fall straight down was over eight meters. We would at least break our legs, because there was nothing soft to land on. The sea breeze was cold at the night and the full moon shed light over the city. I could hear loud noises coming from somewhere not far from hear and few bangs of the pistols. Maybe there was a fight, or maybe there was just a bar full of drunken sailors. After all, not every man here was a pirate, right?

"There´s about two meters fall to the next roof", Jack said when he backed up from the edge. I looked at him with eyes filled with horror.

"Are we going to jump from there?" I almost shouted that. I was so scared of heights. Or maybe I was scared of them because I knew that falling would deal some significant damage. Plus we weren´t cats that fall on their feet every time – we might as well fall on our backs or in the worst case, on our heads.

"You are a clever boy, William", Jack said with a smirk before he jumped to the next roof. The roof might be flat, but the jump was pretty big for anyone and especially for those who had nearly forgotten how to walk. The time spent in that room had done that damage to me. I practiced jumping on the roof where Jack had been just a moment ago. He was getting bored on the other roof and threatened to leave if I wasn´t going to jump soon. If I jump and fall, I die. If I get left behind by Jack, I probably die as well. But if I jump, I might survive and at least Jack´s not leaving me alone with a sword that I don´t know how to yield. Breathe in. Breathe out. I closed my eyes when my legs left the roof. I opened them on the half way to see that I had jumped far, but not far enough. Right before the lower roof, I couldn´t fly any further and all I could remember was heart stopping for a moment. And a hand grabbing mine. Pulling me to the roof. And the sky above my head while I was laying on the flat roof watching the stars. And angry man shouting:

"You weren´t supposed to die yet! On the cursed chest, remember that! But certainly not here!" All I could do was to just stare at him. I was in shock because for a moment I had thought that my life had ended. "Why would they waste such name as William to give to a kid like you... You aren´t worthy that name, you´re a disgrace!" he added salt to the wounds and rolled his eyes. Suddenly I wasn´t laying on the roof, but I was pointing at him with the sword he had given to me.

"Watch out for your words!" I yelled. He didn´t flinch. Instead, he pulled out his own sword and looked at me with completely emotionless eyes.

"Same to you." Jack swung his sword towards me, but I dodged it. I managed to hit his sword with mine, but he was quick and better at fighting. In mere blink of an eye my sword was no longer in my hand, but laying on the roof far enough to be out of my reach. I felt the cold steal press against my throat. "I should have given you to the Barbossa... You´re just a pain in the arse, nothing more", Jack said and sounded bit disappointed as he sighed. He lifted the sword from my throat. "I, however, didn´t do that. So I´ll give you a small hint about how to survive in this world. Never fight when you are angry. You only put your energy towards your anger and you can´t even see it yourself. You´ll be only dangerous to yourself", he said before he jumped from the roof. When I looked over the edge, I could see that he had landed on a carriage full of hay. His stupid face showed up from the hay stack and he signaled that I can jump soon when he´s no longer on the carriage. Maybe I should just jump now, so I could land on his back. At least I could be spared from his stupidity. I reached out to get my sword and when I came back to the edge of the roof, he was standing next to the carriage, waiting, looking at his compass or something. I could... but I landed on the carriage full of hay rather than on the man full of bones and stupidity.


	4. Ruckus maker and grey haired man

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with Pirates of the Caribbean franchise or the series (characters, places, events from the main story etc.)_

" **I am William J. Turner, Will Turner´s descendant!"**

 **Part 4.**

 **Will´s POV**

My nerves were wrecked. Like, seriously, after spending so many days or maybe years in isolation of any kind of human connections, walking down busy streets was not the best way to welcome me back to the human world. Maybe I wouldn´t have been as anxious because of my surroundings if we happened to be somewhere else or somebody else. Right now we were in dangerous streets, because they were filled with outlaws; smugglers, robbers, pirates, kidnappers, human-sellers, prostitutes... Oh, and there were probably some of the royal navy people in disguises, trying to catch a big fish like Captain Jack Sparrow. Well, aren´t I lucky because I was literally walking right behind _that_ big fish. People glanced many weird looks at us, but they luckily didn´t bother to actually attack or tell anyone he was here. Maybe they respected him, I didn´t know how well Jack knew these pirates and other people of Port Royal. But he didn´t seem to know the way we were going. Jack kept looking at his compass like we were at sea trying to find land before the storm hits hard. Curious as I was, I asked him:

"What are we looking for?" Jack didn´t answer. It bothered me, because I wanted to know if we were even near of finding the thing or person we were looking for. If we were close, I could help him look for it. And if we weren´t, at least I knew I´d have to suffer for my anxiety little longer. I felt someone´s hand land on my shoulder with such strength I thought the person was going to attack us. So I did like my instincts told me to do – fight. I pulled my sword out as I turned around to face the person who had grabbed my shoulder. The man was drunk as hell, but seemed to be still sober enough to carry a gun without accidentally shooting someone. When he saw my face, he started laughing and I held my sword more firmly.

"Look who it is! William Turner´s ghost has returned to haunt as! Oooooo…" he shouted at the other pirates in the nearby street bar. Men and women started to laugh, drunk and sober, all of them.

"But this time the Underworld send us a baby ghost!" I heard someone mock behind my back. It wasn´t Jack. I could no longer see Jack anywhere as the men started to surround me. I turned around to face the man that had clearly mocked me. I pointed him with my sword and he raised his hands laughing louder. "Boohoo… Ya know, that thing won´t do", he said and pulled out his pistol. Yep, my sword would not do a thing if he pulled that trigger, I had to admit.

"Your fat fingers won´t even get to pull the trigger though. They won´t fit", words slipped accidentally from my mouth. I wasn´t going to make him angry on purpose, but this served me as well. The man´s face became red and he shot, but not me. I was quick enough to get out of the bullets way and it pierced the man´s ear who had grabbed me earlier. The ingredients for perfect chaos was poured into the bowl and served to this street. With just words that slipped from my mouth I had gotten myself into a situation where I didn´t knew of Jack´s whereabouts and I had to crawl my way out of the battle. I believe there might have been better ways of getting away from drunk men, but my father never taught me those tricks. Maybe he had been as newbie to that kind of situations as well. I swung my sword at someone´s dagger that was coming for my stomach. "I´d like to keep my guts where they belong", I said after the dagger flew from the other man´s hand. I felt a hand grab my shoulder again and before I could get away, I was pulled away from the fight to a smaller side-street.

"Good job, kid. Now that there´s this ungodly ruckus, we won´t find him for sure! Do you always have to be so stupid and do things on your own?" I heard a familiar voice scolding me. I looked over my shoulder and Jack was looking again at his compass with the other hand still keeping me in my place. Then he sighed and looked at me with bit father like look on his face, like he was sorry for scolding me. "It´s alright, really. We´ll find him the other way. You´re just a dumb kid – I have to remind even myself about that", he said. Jack let go off me and I had a moment to clean myself from the dirt that had messed my clothes from crawling on the ground. I looked at him with thankful smile on my face, but he didn't answer with eye contact. The compass was more interesting than a friend. Or son. Or slave..? I still didn´t know what I was to him.

 **Jack´s POV**

We walked in the bar anyway, because my compass kept pointing there. I took a half bottle of rum from drunk man´s hand before he had a chance to throw it at someone else. Precious rum, how could they waste it in such barbaric way? I thought when I sipped some. It was good, but not the best rum. I was bit disappointed. This was Port Royal after all! There should be some good stuff here. I dodged the next bottled that smashed against the wall and tasted the drops that had landed on my hat. That was better stuff, I bemoaned. I hit the man who had thrown that bottle with the handle of my sword. These pirates had no manners. I wonder why that old man would like to hang here while waiting for me to return. Maybe he had softened from the head while I´ve been gone. At least the compass showed the way to him instead of showed me where all the good rum was hidden. When I met up with my old friend, I hoped the compass had also shown the way to the rum, but the needle just spun around.

"Good to see you, Mr. Gibbs, old pal!" I shouted at the grey haired man, who was sipping something. When he turned around, his smile widened.

"Jack! I thought you were at Singapore? I didn´t think you would come this soon back! What brought you here at this very moment? Did you find it?" Gibbs asked me. He hit me to my back with his wide hand and I swayed. I had forgotten how strong that old seadog was.

"Gibbs, always asking questions!" I laughed at him. I pulled William in front of me. "Just take a good look. He´s my reason for being here – and also why the ruckus started." Gibbs did take a good look at the boy I was holding from both shoulders. Will seemed to study Gibbs while the older man was studying him. They gave thoughtful glances on each other´s clothes, facial features. The same things I have been studying in Will when I first saw him. After a short while, Gibbs pulled me aside and we left Will to dodge more flying rum bottles. Gibbs had his eyebrows furrowed when he looked at me.

"Are you sure?" he whispered. "I mean, he´s only around teens... There´s no way he is William´s descendant… Right, they have some same facial features and he carries the outfit same way as William... But still, how could he had gotten himself so far into the future?" Gibbs asked and kept glancing, hoping that no-one had heard what he said. He looked at young William, who turned his eyes away.

"I´m not sure how he ended up there, but I believe that the Fountain of Youth might have something to do with it. But I´m almost dead sure that he is the Will we have been looking for", I whispered back. Gibbs nodded quietly.

"What about Barbossa? Shouldn´t he be after the boy?" Gibbs asked and glanced at the boy. I glanced as well. He seemed bit anxious still, but he was fine.

"I traded Black Pearl to them and got the kid in return. Barbossa seemed fine with the deal", I answered. Gibbs shook his head.

"Something doesn´t feel right... Barbossa isn´t stupid, Jack. He probably has some aces up his sleeve. And now you don´t even have a ship! What on earth will a pirate with no ship do?" he asked, sounding very sceptical, mocking even.

"One takes a ship", I answered without having to think for the answer. Gibbs slammed his hand to his forehead, but said no more. "Will you be part of the crew again?"

"You wouldn´t find a sea if I wasn´t with you", Gibbs said laughing. I smirked at him. I guess he was right, in a way or another. He was my best friend after all. Then Gibbs tried to look for something. "Where´s the kid?" he asked out of blue. I looked around, but could not spot that brown haired teen from the pirates still throwing, smashing and hitting stuff and others with other stuff. "Did he get lost?" Gibbs asked me when he turned to face me again. I shook my head.

"I´d describe him with word _stupid,_ actually. It´s much more suitable."


	5. Troubles at the lonely alley

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with Pirates of the Caribbean franchise or the series (characters, places, events from the main story etc.)_

" **I am William J. Turner, Will Turner´s descendant!"**

 **Part 5.**

 **Will´s POV**

I sighed relieved being out from the horrible mess. Out breathing the cold night air I had never really had time to breath. The saltiness of the soft breeze was amazing. I had been outside at night times when I was just a kid, but there was never this much salt in the air. I could hear the waves splashing gently against hulls of the ships and hitting the rocks on the shore. I wonder what kind of shore there was, was it rocky or beautiful gold sanded beach? I would probably never have time to go see the beach here if I didn´t go now that I had slipped from Jack´s hands. I had heard enough of their discussion. Probably after I left they had started plotting how to get Black Pearl back. Trading the ship to me sounded nothing like Jack would do. Why would I be that important to someone who used to know my ancestor? He didn´t know me. If he knew, he would not have taken me with him or at least he would not have traded his precious ship off. I found myself making my way down towards the sounds of waves. I had wandered away from the noisy bar and busy street full of drunken people. The sound of waves was far more alluring than the thought of trying to find my way back to that bar. I knew I was lost by now, but I could hear distant singing or something from the direction I thought the street of pirates might have been. So I turned towards an smaller alley that opened to the sea.

Carefully avoiding hitting the boxes with my sword, I zigzagged my way through that silent, lonely alley. The sight before me was stunning, even though it was quite dark. The moon shed its light to the world as small clouds finally started moving out of the way. I could see the silver bridge it made across the sea all the way to the shore. And the shore, it was one of those soft sanded shores that´s sand was so golden in the sunlight and so silvery in the moonlight. Many ships were docked just little further away from where I was standing, amazed by the beauty of outside world. I breathe in gluttonously like it was my last chance to breathe at all. And in a sense, it was my last chance. It might have been my last chance to breathe it here. Maybe Jack and Gibbs would never want to come back to this island or maybe I would never find this shore again. After all, I had no idea how I had gotten here. Perhaps I could never even breathe the salty air anymore, if Jack decides that I´m too much of a dead weight to them and he just simply throws me to the fangs of Barbossa. Eh, I didn´t want that to happen. I was still so young, I wanted to see the world and more than anything, I wanted to breathe more of this wonderful air. Feel how it tingles inside my nose. I cut my last breath short as I rushed back to the alley in serious hurry.

Behind the corner, I heard someone approaching. I thought that I might get away if I just hide behind these wooden boxes. The lanterns those men were holding showed me glimpses of their red and white uniforms and I could swear they were going to mean harm for any pirate. Marines, I thought to myself. Even though I wasn´t famous pirate or currently not even with one, my instincts said I should hide. It was better to be safe than sorry. I could pass as a villager or I might as well pass as a young pirate. Who knew how pro these men were at telling who was a pirate and who wasn´t. They didn´t say anything about seeing someone run to the alley, so I thought I was safe.

"I knew this was the shortest way to the ships!" I heard a familiar voice saying happily before the person clapped hands together. For love of... Jack! I wanted to turn around to face those two loud idiots walking through the same alley I was hiding. They didn´t seem to either see that there were some boxes on the way or they just didn´t care, because they hit and pushed over quite many. I could not warn them, because I was too scared of getting caught. The marines turned to the alley and I tried to squeeze myself into smaller and smaller ball.

"Oh, look who we have here, men. If it isn´t Jack Sparrow himself then I must be half a sleep already!"

"It´s captain. Captain Jack Sparrow commodore", Jack corrected the marine´s words. The marines stopped not very far from where I was hiding and I could see their faces from between the boxes. But I was sure they could not possible see me in the shadows. And I was rather sure not even Jack or Gibbs had noticed me. I tried to hold my breath. If they saw steam coming behind boxes they would check that. It was so cold that the breath turned into steam when it came out.

"And it´s Commodore Norrington for you, pirate", the marine who spoke first corrected Jack in return. "But formalities aside, I didn´t believe you would still show your ugly face on these streets, Sparrow. It´s rather risky for a big shot such as you, though I hate to admit your fame. But I´m always very delighted when you come straight to my arms and surrender. You know, you are outnumbered", Norrington said and I could see small smirk show on his face for just a short fading moment. I looked at Jack and Gibbs. My hand reached out for the handle of my sword. I don´t know what got me but I sprung up from my hiding place and I placed my sword on the commodore´s throat. His men were quickly armed and they were pointing at me with their guns. The commodore´s light hazel eyes were motionless. He didn´t seem to fear what I could do to him. His whole being was motionless outside. Maybe inside he had flinched. "Young man, I´d like you to put that thing off my throat. You don´t seem too familiar of working with marines, am I wrong? Well, I´ll make this easy for you to understand no matter how poorly you have been educated – we are ones you lowlifes should not pick up a fight with. Especially when outnumbered and rookies." His words had no effect on my consciousness, but my unconsciousness responded my letting the sword fall off my hands. Why did I do that? I thought when I looked at the sword that was lying on the ground. Commodore got closer and made sure to kick my sword away. I had no other weapon with me. "What´s your name, boy?"

"Oi, kid! Don´t answer anything to him!" I heard Jack shouting as he was being handcuffed. Commodore was too close and too intimidating. I thought that only way to slip from this situation was to answer, truthfully.

"My name is William Joshua Turner. I´m descendant of William Turner", I answered and heard Jack hitting his forehead with a hand. I knew I messed up, but at least commodore straightened up and took a step back away from me. I was so uncomfortable to be so close to someone so even after that short while, I felt like I had fought a full war or something. Norrington studied me.

"Mr. Turner, pirate I´d imagine. At least Sparrow seems to know you somehow, so you have been with a pirate. That alone makes you a criminal. And do you know, what is the punishment for your crime, Mr. Turner?" Norrington said. I was too stagnant, I could not even nod. "Death by hanging", he worded out the punishment I was well aware. That was one of the worst ways to waste a life. Being hanged.

"But Commodore! He´s very young..." one of the marines started to protest. Norrington looked at the man who said that, pulled out his sword and soon the sword cut through the protester´s chest. I looked away. That man tried to save me and I couldn´t do a single thing to avoid this.

"I know." I was shocked. I was shocked by how easy it was to take one life. How motionless the face was when commodore did that to his own man. I didn´t know how well commodore and his men had gotten along, but it surely looked like the death had no impact on the man who killed the other. Had he always been so calm? Is it that easy to end someone´s life for just saying few unpleasant words? I almost didn´t even notice it when his men took me by arms. It wasn´t to stop me from avenging the death, because I was too shocked to do so. It was to drag me with them to somewhere else than where they took Jack and Gibbs. I was alone. But my horrified thoughts kept me company. Would it have been like this in the modern world as well? Would I have met policemen and army commanders who would have taken their own men´s lives if they acted up? If not, then, please, take me back to my time! Take me back to that room! I had always thought I knew what kind of life pirate´s life was, but this had proven me wrong in so many ways.

I regained some sort of consciousness when I was forced down to my knees. I was brought to a mansion. It was yet unsure to me what Norrington´s men had done to Jack and Gibbs during my mind-freeze, but I had a feeling they were still alive and well. Or at very least alive. I shook my head like I had just woken up from my deep slumber. The room I was now wasn´t the basement, though I had thought the possibility of them wanting to torture me here to make me talk when I saw I was in a mansion. Because for sure I wasn´t going to be warmly welcomed by the house´s owner. If I was, I would have walked my way here on my own and maybe with few guards, but not dragged like a prisoner. I tried to get hints of where I was and who owned the house by looking around and studying every single object in the room. Whoever it was, the person or family was rich. The furniture and paintings on the walls screamed wealth. But they didn´t give me hints, or at least not all of them. The paintings were mostly just scenery. But there was this one portrait of a beautiful young lady, with curly golden hair and amazing brown eyes. She looked somehow very familiar...

"Elizabeth", I gasped.


	6. The beast and beauty

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with Pirates of the Caribbean franchise or the series (characters, places, events from the main story etc.)_

" **I am William J. Turner, Will Turner´s descendant!"**

 **Part 6.**

 **Will´s POV**

Everyone in that room looked at me surprised. But I guess that I was still the one who was most surprised. Where did that even come from? I was dead sure that I haven´t ever seen that woman in the painting before now. She didn´t look like someone I would have known when I was still so young that my father could keep me at home. Not a teacher from the school I had been in for few years. Not a person to walk past by in the public. But why looking at the painting made me feel like I should know her from somewhere? Was she famous for something that had gone down the history? No, I don´t think I had seen or heard of anyone with name Elizabeth in my life unless we don´t count the Queen Elizabeth, first and second. Maybe I had just thought that the name would fit someone so beautiful and proud person. Commodore looked at me with his eyes narrowing, like he was thinking very hard. He was standing next to the fireplace, but I could not see what he had in his other hand. All I could see was that he had tuck the end of it under ember.

"How come a lowlife like yourself knows the first name of lady Swann?" he asked while still looking at me with his eyes now slightly less narrowed. He tilted his head a little upwards contemptuously. I glanced at him quickly, before letting my gaze wander around in the room. I wasn't responsible to answer him anything. I had already talked too much and look how well that went! My... mates? Were they my mates already? Well, Jack and Gibbs were now somewhere, maybe waiting for the noose as we speak, and I was waiting for what Norrington had in his pockets. I was feeling some anxiety rise inside me as I started to figure out this was probably not the place they would keep me for long. The thing Norrington was keeping in the fireplace didn´t look like a sword, so I imagined they were not going to kill me here. This room didn´t fit beheading people, and I wondered why they had chosen this place of all possible places with fireplace in this town. Port Royal seemed rather large, so I imagined there were at least few more fitting places than this. The floor was covered with rather expensive looking carpets and I could not see blood stains on it. Or maybe it was hiding all those stains. No... There was no possibility for that. I imagine that they would have rolled the carpet aside before forcing me on my knees. At least I have never heard of a carpet that repels blood. "Answer me, Turner. I can clearly see you´re thinking of ways to escape, but there are none for you. So just answer me and I might be more gentle on you than I planned to be", Norrington´s voice surprised me.

"What?" was all I could say. It was a really surprised kind of _what_ , but it didn´t hit the commodore with same way I had said it out loud.

"It is just natural for a criminal to try find an escape road, don´t be ashamed of your true nature, pirate. But like I said, answers for more gentle treatment of that nasty nature of yours", he said and took the thing he was keeping under the ember out of the fireplace. Now I figured out what he had been keeping there. It was a poker glowing red-hot. But it wasn´t any poker – it had letter P in the end that was glowing the most. Before I could do anything, the marine holding my right arm pulled my sleeve away exposing my forearm. Norrington took slow steps towards me while I tried to struggle myself out of the situation. He was going to hurt me with that thing, no matter what I answered to him, it would still probably hurt like hell. But like every time I had tried to struggle, I could not get out. I was too weak. Too small. Too young. I closed my eyes. Maybe I could still fight, but if not with brawn then with brains.

"Should we go to another place for this ritual? I don´t think that the Swann family wants to have blood on their living room floors", I asked before my hand was being forced closer to Norrington with the poker. He didn´t seem to listen to me. "This place seems too nice to be ruined with some lowlife´s dirt, am I right? And what if lady Swann, Elizabeth, sees you doing this to a young boy like me? On the living room she loves to spend time in reading her favorite novels, for goodness sake! Would that just ruin her favorite place? Wouldn´t it, commodore?" I kept asking more and more questions. I could already feel the heat of the poker, and I felt like my skin wanted to just jump of my arm and run away to save itself from the horrible burn that heat was going to make. Luckily the commodore stopped from closing the gap between my arm and the metal rod. He didn´t move his eyes from my arm.

"How do you know lady Swann, pirate?" he asked again. His voice was filled with a mix of anger and jealousy. But I only knew her name? What was he being so angry about? I kept those questions to myself, because I wasn´t going to get myself killed now. Or get hit by red-hot metal rod. "How do you know so much about her?" Now he turned his light hazel eyes at me. I gulped. If a look could kill, he would have killed us all and then himself.

"I don´t know her personally, sir", I answered trying to sound as innocent as I was. The gap grew smaller. "I may have heard her name somewhere. And I saw books on the sofa, so I thought someone likes to read here. Because she seems smart person, I thought she might be the one who reads here", I rushed the answer out. Norrington still didn´t seem very satisfied with my answers. Maybe it was all the rushing that made me seem like a big liar. So I was surprised when he said this:

"Very well, Turner. You might be able to still use this hand after branding your arm", Norrington said calmly before he pressed the hell-hot iron against my skin. I screamed in pain and tried to get my hand away from the burning, hurting, killing feeling. It felt like my whole arm was on fire. I could see Norrington didn't press it against the skin for even that long, but the pain was still horrible after the poker left the P-mark and now very rufous arm behind. I was released from the marines´ hold and pushed down on the floor. Even if they hadn´t pushed me down, I would have laid there by now on my own will too. I curled up into a small ball on the floor by the pain coming from my arm. Pressing the arm against my body wasn´t maybe the most helpful thing to do, but I had to protect it from getting more hurt. For a moment I couldn´t do anything else but gasp for breath and cry in pain while lying on the ground. My chest felt heavy and it was hard to breathe. The pain was so immense. The sounds from the fireplace were gone, my view began to go dark, I could only hear my own blood rush through my head when the world around me collapsed for a moment. Boom. Boom. Boom. My head pulsed like my heart had escaped from the chest to be where the brain should be. Behind closed eyes I could not tell if someone was still planning to kill me. I... I need to stay... Alive... I thought through another pulse of pain. I forced my eyes to open. And I saw her. I saw an angel from the painting on the wall.

But she was alive, real, and looking worried at me.

"Why? Why did you that horrible thing to this young boy?" I heard soft voice ask someone. She was looking at Norrington and then at me again with those wonderful dark brown eyes. Shock hit me like a train when I realized I was in fact looking at living, breathing version of the woman on the painting. Elizabeth.

"Oh, Miss Swann, you should not kneel before someone above your status in that wonderful dress of yours. It might get dirty", Norrington said worryingly like he was desperately trying to flatter the woman kneeling before me. She must have kneeled to look at my injury. But I found her eyes studying my face more than my hand – besides, my hand was still burning and beating against my body in safe. One of the marines kicked me and I looked away from the woman. When I opened my eyes again, she was standing next to Norrington. The commodore looked murderously at me.

"You branded a boy _\- a kid_ \- James. That was cruel thing to do, even with your heart of ice", Elizabeth said sounding very unpleased. "And in my living room!" she added. I told him so. Never mess bookworm´s precious place. "But you didn´t answer my question. Why?" Commodore seemed be bit nervous around this strong-willed woman. At least she seemed pretty strong-willed. She was a woman and if I knew anything about the society I had come to, women were not allowed to contradict. Men were always right even if they were on the lower status, but at least had a status.

"That _kid_ is the one we have been searching for a long time, my beloved Miss Swann. It was my duty to capture him and by branding him, it will be easier to verify the fact he is and will always be a pirate. I can explain why we had to perform the branding here i..."

"I don´t need your explanations. Those will most likely be just lies", she said cutting commodore´s sentence short. She looked at me and then turned her eyes back at Norrington. "I want you to release him from any sentence you were planning for him. Pirate or not, he is young and must not be punished like adults", she said with the tone which didn´t leave any room for contradicting. Norrington´s expression told that he wanted to do that. But he chose not to. She kneeled down and whispered to my ear:

"Are you that William Turner who has been on the run for so many years? That William Turner who is known as the hero on one street and the villain on the other? Are you the William Turner I have been craving to meet one day?" Her voice was like velvet. I wasn´t sure what I should have answered to her. My head made a small nod. I turned my eyes at her in horror, because I meant to say that I wasn´t or I wasn´t sure if I was, but she had already turned to face the commodore again. "Well?" she said demandingly.

"Alright. The kid goes, but the others will stay here locked up", commodore answered and signaled his men to lift me up from the floor. My legs couldn´t carry me. I looked at the woman before the marines started to carry me out of the mansion.

"Thank you, Miss Swann!" I thanked. She smiled at me.

"Just Elizabeth is alright", woman said before turning around. "Goodbye, William Turner."


	7. Prisoners

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with Pirates of the Caribbean franchise or the series (characters, places, events from the main story etc.)_

 **Author´s note** : Sorry, I was busy all day, so it took me a while to finish this chapter and it´s also the reason it´s bit shorter o-O This is also beginning of the next big chapter. What´s gonna happen here? Well, we will see. And Will will see.

 **Aboard the Black Pearl**

 **Part 1.**

 **Gibbs´ POV**

"Hiiiiooooop!" Jack yelled as he tried to lever the door of the cell with a log he had found from somewhere. I was still wondering what that kind of big log even did here. Was it to make us eventually knock each other out when we get bored? Or even kill each other? Heck that would not happen in our cell. As long as Captain is happy and has something to do. Right now he seemed very busy, but I had to shake my head disappointed. No matter how much he would try to free us, it would not happen. We would be hanged tomorrow and I had already made my mind that unless a miracle would happen, I was going to be proudly hanged. I looked at Jack who was taking small break. He didn´t have a coward look on his face. Maybe I was the coward of the cell.

"Jack", I said, or more like murmured. He didn´t look at me, but I knew he was listening. Otherwise he would have already gone back to his trials. "It´ll took you a few eternities to open that door with just a log. Jack, there´s a _lock_ on the door on purpose. And you know that _logs_ don´t open _locks_ even though they might sound alike", I tried to reason him. Reason him? Nah. Not a chance.

"This will work, eventually", Jack said and pushed the log between iron bars. "Maybe it takes few eternities, but at least it´ll only take few", he added. I think he didn´t even know how long one eternity was. I rolled my eyes, stood up and walked to him. I took the log away from his hands and looked at him with serious face. He was like a little kid trying to get that log back from a bully.

"There is no need for this!" I yelled at him and threw the log against the back wall of our cell. It hit the rock wall with a bang and rather loud crack. Jack looked at me with the same look he gives whenever I empty his rum bottles behind his back or face to face. "Even though I have accepted my faith to be hanged, I´m also sure that William will come save us before tomorrow if it is to happen. You should not work yourself up now. Just take it easy while you have roof on top of your head! Sleep! Or sing! Whatever makes you relaxed! If we are to run away, we will have to be fully energized", I told him. But did he listen? Of course not! What was I even thinking when I threw that stupid piece of wood? Jack rushed to get the log back and surprisingly, only small piece of it had cracked and now on the floor. It was still rather sturdy looking when he pushed it again between the metal bars. But this time he looked at me with much more serious – and kind of like he was showing off – written all over his face.

"First off all, William is a stupid person, young stupid person. And there´s a great chance that stupid kid does not even manage get to the harbor safely without being caught by someone. Secondly, I want to get out of here as quickly as possible to be completely sure about the fact William is not sitting in a gloomy, cold cell. And thirdly, I am not planning on kicking the bucket just tomorrow, because it´s quite clear that Will is not coming to save us before tomorrow. Okay?" He totally talked me over. Suddenly I didn´t feel like getting hanged. I put my hand on the log as well and Jack looked at me bit surprised.

"Weren´t we going to get out of here or not?" I asked with a laugh. Jack smirked at me and nodded.

"Aye we were!" As we lifter the log together, I heard the hinges screech as the door was levered from its original place. The iron door made such amazingly huge bang that I wonder if my ears had ever heard as loud cannon bang – even if I had been standing right next to a cannon being fired, it was not as loud, I swear by my beard! I was sure, that the marines would come when they hear as loud noise as that, but I could not hear any step or march sounds. Did I lose my sense of hearing because of that bang? No, my ears were ringing for sure, but I could hear Jack saying:

"Look! Told ya!" He was so happy and jumpy like a kid when he pointed at the door lying on the floor outside the cell. The log was sticking from between the bars. How did Jack even come up with such plan? He had never escaped from a prison before – not even if there had been logs lying around in the cell. Had he seriously just now thought it might work? I shook my head. He did act randomly quite often, but this time he had started levering the door straight away when the marines had left us. It was truly like he had had some sort of plan. I was going to ask about it from him, but Jack rushed outside the cell to catch his pistol and two swords from the wooden bench next to our cell. The door had missed the bench by just inches. "Mr. Gibbs! Catch!" Jack shouted and threw another sword at me. I could not simply react that fast and the sword fell against the door´s iron bars, making another loud sound. This time it was more high pitched sound when two metals hit against each other. "Now, lets take one of those ships and lets go get the kid from _my Pearl_ ", Jack said getting more fired up now that he was free.

"Who kid?" I asked. Jack glanced at me like I was a moron. But I didn´t know who he was talking about!

"William is on that ship", Jack said. Now I had to glance at that moron right next to me.

"But that´s not possible... How could you possibly know? Or are you just saying that to get me let you try to catch the Black Pearl with slow-ass ship from the regular harbor?" Jack shook his head many times at my questions.

"He´s there, I have a hunch. A very, _very_ strong hunch." I nodded and started making my way up the rock stairs. Why slow down now if the kid was in danger? I thought to myself while climbing. I heard Jack cough. "Mr. Gibbs. Do you think it´s very wise to run straight into marines´ arms by running to their front door while escaping? You are a prisoner, a pirate, after all", he pointed out scolding me. This time, he was right. I nodded and came back down. There was a hole in the wall on the next cell, which was empty. How did I have not felt the breeze in our cell? Yeah, there was a rock wall between the two cells but still. My senses had dulled, maybe I did have too much rum last night. I stepped outside and saw a small rocky path going down from the fortress to the harbor. The rocks were all slippery because of the rain. Well nice. If my senses were as dull as they seemed to be, I wonder how long it would take until I stumble down this hill. Or slide.

 **Author´s note:** Dear reader, I must say again that I´m sorry. This time because I won´t be able to upload the next chapter before maybe 7th or 8th of December since I am having graduation ceremony on Monday and party on Tuesday :,c But I will upload longer chapter after that. My life is just super busy right now, but I will publish every Monday whenever I can and will try to inform if the next one will be delayed.


	8. Released and captured

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with Pirates of the Caribbean franchise or the series (characters, places, events from the main story etc.)_

 **Author´s note:** I´m back! Phew it took so long to come back, I´m still taking off the decorations in our house and eating leftovers… Also thank you Mimi for congratulating! Now we´re back on the "new chap. every Monday" schedule ^^

 **Aboard the Black Pearl**

 **Part 2.**

 **Will´s POV**

I was pushed down the stairs of the mansion´s porch. Covering my head with my hands at the very last moment before rolling down those marble stairs, I was lucky enough to not hit it too hard. But my back and arms received rather many hits, and I must have yelped here and there. When I finally stopped rolling and hit the ground, I could feel the bruises making their way to color my skin with different shades of purple. I kept my head covered with my hands as if someone from the mansion would come and kick me even further away. No worries, I would leave immediately when my legs start working again. There is no way I am going back to that house. While lying there, I noticed that the night sounded very quiet here. I could still here the waves, but the sounds were much quieter. The first thing that came to my mind was that the sea has calmed. When I lifted the hand covering my eyes, all I saw, was stars above my head. And of course on my left I saw the front of the mansion. But there were no more houses and not many trees near me. I could see all those millions and billions of starts that I hadn´t seen in a long time. The few constellations I noticed looked bit different from what I had been looking from my room´s window when I still had a window in my room. I sat up. The mansion was built on a hill and it was the only house there. Maybe there was more behind it, but at least it was the only one I could see in the bright moonlight. There was a road that seemed to lead straight to the city. I´d have to follow it. Thanks to that woman, I mean Elizabeth, I would not be captured tonight, so taking the main road was not too risky. I hoped at least.

The wind caught my hair and made me to look again to the city. And the sea. The sea was everything but calm, I was just too far to hear those roaring waves hitting angrily the rocks and hulls. Even though it was nighttime, I could see the storm clouds rolling towards the island. Few smaller ships were returning to the harbor, probably because of the upcoming storm. Did storms move that fast usually? I asked myself. The clouds were moving fast as if they were dragged with something, like a really strong rope. I shook my head and had to make some effort to get myself up. If the storm was going to hit, and apparently it was going to hit soon, I had to find shelter. Some lightning flashed from cloud to cloud, but I was sure that I would be a living lightning rod if I stayed here long enough. I gave quick look at the mansion before I hurried away following the road. Where could I go to ask for shelter? It was probably too hard to find abandoned alley with some sort of roof above it, because I didn´t know the city well. Someone who has been living here would know and they would go there, so even if I managed to find one and even before the storm making my clothes soaking wet, there was great possibility I would run into trouble. Besides, I was rather unarmed. I bet my weapons where in the same place as where Jack and Gibbs were held. How would I ever get them out without weapons? Maybe I should try stealing a sword from drunk pirate or something. But then again, I didn´t know where they were. Perhaps I would be too slow and they had been executed long before I arrive. Well it wasn´t my fault they had been so loud that time. I´m sure that they didn´t follow me all that way, so they could not blame me on leading us into marines arms.

When I finally arrived to the harbor, I could hear the loud rain falling from the clouds. The waves hit the rocks so hard, I got my part of the splashing salty water. It was surprisingly cold. Between two splashes, I looked better under the storm cloud. For a millisecond I thought I saw a ship, a humongous ship with no sails. The storm must have destroyed them, I thought when I turned away and covered my eyes to avoid getting seawater into them. I didn´t want to go all blind now. When I looked again, there was no ship. That´s rather odd, I thought, but kept going because I still had no idea if anyone would let me stay at their house or would there be so kind-hearted inn-keeper to let me stay without paying just until the storm´s gone. I turned to a small alley, because I got tired of the seawater getting into my eyes every once in a while. It really stung in eyes and it didn´t feel any better when it touched my burned skin. My arm was getting little better, but the bruises from hitting the marble stairs must have worsen the condition a bit. While I was holding my arm against my body so that I wouldn´t hit it to anything in the dark alley, I didn´t notice right away that someone had put their leg to my way. I noticed it when I tripped and hit the ground – of course hitting that hand first which I tried to protect. Cry of pain escaped from my mouth.

"Oh Will, Will, Will..." I heard dangerously familiar voice behind me. I quickly rolled to my back in hope of seeing who had found me. Barbossa stood above me and his men circled us. Two men pressed me firmly against the ground with their boots, the other one pressing my chest and the other crushing my left arm. "Didn´t your babysitter Sparrow teach you, that it isn´t exactly very wise to wander alone in the alleys so late at night?" Barbossa asked me mockingly. The captain looked suddenly away like he had heard something. His face turned serious.

"What is it capn´?" fat, bald pirate asked. Barbossa hushed sharply at the bald pirate.

"Well, well... So _he_ ´s interested in this kid as well", Barbossa murmured under his beard like he was talking to himself. Then he gave quick look at his men. "Change of plans, boys! We´ll leave tonight!" His men made both agreeing and disagreeing noises, but soon they all nodded like the most obedient students in school. Barbossa pulled me up from the ground and I was again too stagnant around him that I couldn´t do a single thing to get away.

"Isn´t it too dangerous to take him with us?" very muscular man with dark brown skin tone asked. Apparently he was only one in the crew who understood what Barbossa was talking about just moment ago. The muscular man gave me mean look. Barbossa kept his eyes fixed at me.

"Now, now, Bo´sun. You sound like you were scared of them, though you can´t even die", Barbossa said sounding unimpressed. The muscular man, Bo´sun, looked away in shame.

"Of course I´m not scared of them!" he half-shouted the answer. Barbossa gave the African man a quick look.

"In that case, you´ll carry the kid to the Black Pearl. Or drag, I don´t care."

It was raining already when we finally made it to the Black Pearl. The ship wasn´t as big as I had always imagined, but it was different from the ships I saw before. I didn´t have much time admiring the beauty of the ship because of two reasons. First of all, it was raining so hard it was difficult to see anything in front of you clearly. Secondly I was being dragged to the ship in such hurry, that it made me feel like we were running from something. OK, not _we_ , but those pirates who had kidnapped me. Protesting against Bo´sun would probably have gotten me killed, at least he seemed strong enough to crack my neck with bare hands if he wanted to. I didn´t have anything especially clever to say either, but I wanted to ask about who the _he_ was. Barbossa seemed little anxious to me, looking behind once and twice. When I looked back, there was nothing except empty dock and alley behind us. Bo´sun forced me to walk on my own feet when we made it to the Pearl´s main deck. While Barbossa coordinated his crew´s movements on the deck, the African man made me to go down the wooden stairs. I had to use the support myself using the walls and later the rails, because the angrily waving water made the ship wave too. And I wasn´t used to that. Though my both hands hurt and legs were still basically just spaghetti, I hang on. They might have hurt me more, if I made anything that could be mistaken as an attempt of escaping.

Bo´sun made me walk to the deck with these cage like cells were. Another pirate opened the door of one cell and Bo´sun didn´t save any of his strength when he pushed me inside. My legs gave in and I stumbled down to the floor filled with small layer of seawater. The two pirates locked me up. Before completely leaving, Bo´sun came closer to me and looked at me with studying look in his almost black eyes.

"I hope capn´ knows what he´s doin´", the African man said mysteriously. Then he just left. I rested my back against the cold metal bars of the cage-like-cell I was now in. Sighed. Well, I guess this all could have gone way worse if Elizabeth hadn´t turned commodore´s head. What did she even see in me? What was the reason that _really_ made her to insist that I was to be set free? I asked myself while looking at my hands. Empty hands that didn´t even have enough power to keep myself safe from harms. Empty hands that could not help me out of this place. The key to this cell has gone with Bo´sun if I saw right. And what did Jack Sparrow – the legendary pirate captain – see in me? Why had I been so valuable to him to risk his life? To trade of this beautiful ship? At least I had seen the ship now, but I might have thought I would sail on a ship while working on the top deck. Not like this. I was a complete disgrace to my name, I thought and buried my face to my hands. Hopefully the ship sinks... I heard how the waves hit the ship and the blanks made loud noises, almost like they were cracking. Please, let it sink... My hand tingled hurtfully as the seawater splashed from outside the small hole on the wall.

 _A beautiful angel sat on the rail next to me. I recognized the deck as Black Pearl´s deck, but the sea was calm and there were no others on the ship than us. I looked at Elizabeth, admiring her graceful figure. She has her eyes set on the glittering sea and the goddess-like sunset. Suddenly she turned to look at me and she pulled me closer. I could almost feel her lips press against mine, but before our lips had chance to really join each other, someone pushed me from the railing. I fell to the sea which turned from calm into a total beast. Big waves soon dragged me away from the ship and I panicked, because I could not swim. I tried to cry for help, but no-one could hear me. The last thing I saw before I drowned was Elizabeth kissing the commodore, who must have pushed me down. Why was he here... Why was_ she _here..?_

I startled awake coughing. I had swallowed quite a lot seawater after I had fallen asleep and my head had gone underwater for a moment. The seawater had not only almost got me suffocated but it also hurt the cut made by Barbossa when they had just found me. I sizzled out of pain. Then I let out a sigh. This will be a long night trying to stay awake so that I don´t drown literally. Jack and Gibbs where out there and they needed my help. And for some reason it seemed that so did Elizabeth too.


	9. The unfamiliar familiar faces

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with Pirates of the Caribbean franchise or the series (characters, places, events from the main story etc.)_

 **Aboard the Black Pearl**

 **Part 3.**

 **Will´s POV**

As I sat there resting against the cold metal bars, I heard someone running towards me. That must be just another Barbossa´s man, who is coming to either get more powder to the upper decks or to laugh at me. My stomach made a loud noise. Nope, that man could not bring me food, so bear with me stomach, I thought and sighed. I had no idea why I was even hungry in the first place. I thought the years in that lonely room had taught my stomach to ask for less and less, and at this point, ask no more. My ears picked another pair of boots running towards the cell. Well, that wasn´t too unusual, since Barbossa had lots of men under his control. Maybe they needed loads of powder up there and Barbossa had to send two to get it. Either way, I just closed my eyes and pretended I was asleep. If they were going to talk to each other while picking up what they needed from the back of the ship I was in too, I´d might hear something interesting. And if they wanted to laugh at me, I bet they would laugh even if I were asleep. The steps stopped very close to me, but I still kept my eyes closed. When I heard the sounds of keys hitting against each other, I first opened just my other eye. Two men wearing hoods that covered their faces were opening the cell door. I looked at the two of them, trying to see their faces, but there wasn´t enough light to even hope of seeing them. Something said to me, that they weren´t Jack and Mr. Gibbs. I smelled fish and sea, not pigs and rum.

"Who are you and why are you helping me?" I asked when they had opened the door. They didn´t enter the cell, but instead stayed outside and seemed to be waiting for me.

"There´s no time, you are in danger, Will! We must go now!" the shorter person, who had also opened the cell door, said to me. I was surprised he knew my name. He didn´t sound like anyone I knew and I didn´t knew many here. He didn´t even sound like Norrington, so who was he? How could he know my name? Was I really that famous like Elizabeth had said? Whoever this man was, he wanted me to hurry. "Please, we all must go now", he added, while the other one was looking at the direction where the stairs were. I could hear many pairs of boots hitting the floor above us. Barbossa´s men must have found out there were two men trying to get me free. I looked at the hooded men and decided to follow them. My head was spinning, but escaping with their help was the best thing to happen. After all, I was as good as dead after even opening the door of my cell, so if these two were going to kill me, I would have few extra minutes to live before that. I was trying to figure out, where they friends or foes. At least the one who had talked, didn´t sound too dangerous. He had sounded like a person full of empathy, but they had broken into pirate ship and somehow stolen the keys from Bo´sun, so I should stay alerted. Just in case.

They led me to the cannons of this deck. There was rather big hole on the wall which I saw now for the first time, since I hadn´t walked past it. And if I had, there must have been other pirates on the way. Did the water come from this hole? I wondered, because some of the waves could reach the bottom of that hole easily. Looking at the hole better, I saw some shattered boards on the floor. I didn´t know how good pirates were at keeping places clean, but if this hole was old, should those pieces of wood have washed away already? There was a rope with grappling hook firmly attached to the edge of that hole. I looked at the men quickly and was about to back up, but the silent one pushed me closer to the wall. I was offered to take the rope and then ordered me to get down to a small rowing boat. Some shots were already fired inside the Black Pearl when I started to slide down. The rope was so slippery I could only slide down, even though I had hoped of bit slower and steadier landing. I stumbled to my back on the rowing boat which was swaying restlessly. First I thought the others weren´t going to follow me, because they threw the grappling hook to the sea.

"Start rowing towards that island!" I heard a shout coming from the man who had saved me. I looked over and saw a small island not far from here. There were some nasty looking rocks sticking from the sea near it, but somehow I believed that my little boat was small enough to avoid hits. Nodding to myself, I started rowing further away from the Black Pearl. Barbossa´s men fired few cannonballs at my direction, but stopped firing shortly after it had just begun. Out of blue, the sea started calming as well. There was nothing to complain – I had been saved by two complete strangers. I felt bit bad that I had left them behind, but they had made it clear that I should get to the island.

The bottom of the boat hit sand. I had survived to the small island. Quick look at the beach I had rowed told me that this was a deserted island. Well, I have my rowing boat, I thought when I got out of it. If I felt too lonely or bored, I could try rowing somewhere. I soon got to realize that there was no need for dragging the boat further to the inland to make sure it won´t wash away. When I had dragged it just few feet away from the waterline, I felt a hand land on my shoulder. I jumped out of being scared and surprised the same time and picked the oar. I was about to hit the person behind me, when someone sliced the oar in two. I saw the hooded man from back there. He was soaked like he had swum all the way to this island. The other man was here too and he had sliced my oar with huge crab claw. Wait, with _what_?

"Who are you guys?" I asked threatening them with the rest of the oar that was still in my hand. I knew that I was outnumbered in many ways, but I needed to hear the truth. "Who are you and what do you want from me? Why did you swim all the way here if you were going to tag along anyway?" They revealed their true faces and I took a step back. What the hell was I still doing there? Did I wish for death or something? I asked myself, but could not run away. Standing in the water, there was this octopus faced man with the huge crab claw as his other hand. The other one was more or less human-like, but he had a starfish and some coral growing from his face. The octopus guy was...

"Davy Jones", he spit the answer out. In that case the other must have been Bill Turner... My ancestor, I thought when I tried to look at the starfish faced man. If Barbossa had been intimidating person to stand in front of, then Davy Jones was like I had been judged by all something even bigger than a human. Well, yeah, he was a fishman, but I meant like… Like god-like big creature or person. My heart was beating so fast I could hear it over the sounds of waves easily. Bill and Davy Jones changed glances and the octopus man began walking back to the deeper waters. I looked at the more human-like person still standing on the beach with me.

"My dear boy William! How good it is to see you alive and well!" the man said and tried to hug me, but I dodged. He looked bit sad, but nodded. "Yes... It must be my appearance that you don´t recognise your old man..." Bill added, sad tone in his voice.

"I´m sorry, but I think you are mistaken. My father is... Well, different person than you in many ways. And he´s dead", I told him.

"No, I´m not dead, my son. It must have felt that way and I am sorry that I left you and your mother when you were so young. But now that we are together once again, would you come with me to the Flying Dutchman? We can catch the years there", he asked and every time I tried to say something, he just added more of his words before mine. I was really sorry for the old man who thought I was his son. He must have been so worried, missing him much, if he thought that I was him. I shook my head and pushed the rowing boat back to the waters. He didn´t try to stop me, which surprised me a little.

"I´m sorry, but I´m not your son. And I´m not going to the Flying Dutchman with you or with anyone!"

"He´ll get you when you remember who you really are!" I heard the man shout behind me, when I started rowing with just one oar. I looked back, but there was no-one on the beach. When I remember _who I really am?_


	10. Get on the ship and find me a crew

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with Pirates of the Caribbean franchise or the series (characters, places, events from the main story etc.)_

 **Aboard the Black Pearl**

 **Part 4.**

 **Gibb´s POV**

I looked over my shoulder when we stopped at the end of the alley. Jack was taking a peek over the corner. We didn´t want to run into the marines again tonight. I was surprised we hadn´t seen any marines during our escape. Usually we at least saw some from the distance or heard their marching towards our hiding place, but there was literally no signs of them. Was that a good or bad thing, I didn´t know for sure. Jack was, of course, happy about that. Well, he wasn´t the one with brightest head, he didn´t worry if something seemed different from usual. When I mentioned my concern, he simply said, that I was _again_ worrying for nothing. This time the reason was even stupider. I was worrying simply _because the cheap rum I had been drinking for weeks had softened my head_. Rolling my eyes after checking no-one was following us, I turned back to face Jack. Mind my words, I thought to myself, that there will be troubles because the marines are nowhere to be found tonight. Jack looked at me with his dark brown eyes that looked even darker when he held the lantern further away from the level of his head. He had that unsatisfied look on his face, little scolding even.

"You are still thinking, Mr. Gibbs", he said with the tone of an unhappy child whose parent didn´t let them play outside for longer than one hour. I simply shook my head.

"I was just checking we weren´t being followed", I lied. He was right, but he didn´t have to know it _every time_ he was right. Yes, I was thinking about the marines. But I was also thinking about the fact we managed to get out of the prison. I hadn´t heard of anyone else escaping from there before. And that random big hole in the other cell, leading straight into a path that led down to the harbor… Why was there such path? It had been dangerous, of course, with all the slippery rocks that were so narrow you could only fit one boot at the time to it. We had pressed ourselves against the rock walls of the castle and later against cliff. With all the angry wind blowing, I was surprised neither of us slipped to one´s death. The fall to the sea would have been deadly. Jack snapped his fingers few times close to my face and I cursed a little when I snapped out of my thoughts. He was still looking right at me. "Okay, okay, you were right, I was thinking!" I admitted. Jack nodded. That´s it? He didn´t celebrate for being right? Instead, Jack simply turned around and asked:

"Do you think we can find William alive?" The question came from out of blue.

"Sorry?" the word slipped from my lips. He repeated, but the question still didn´t sound like it was coming from him. Or not from the Jack Sparrow I had known. Was he perhaps worried? Did he think I had been thinking of the possibility of the kid being dead by now? I stepped to stand beside him and looked at him. "Aye, I think we´ll find him alive", I said. Part of me wanted to really believe in that. The other part had already stopped from believing in such false. The boy was just a kid and no matter if Jack thought he was our William Turner, he wasn´t. I was sure he could not be the same man. I opened my mouth to tell that to Jack too, but he stepped out from the shadows into the harbor. He headed towards the fastest marine-ship – the famous Interceptor – and with hurry. I had to run if I wanted to keep up with him. Curse me and my big _keep-captain-happy-mouth_. I should have said the kid was long gone, but he would not listen to me before he could see the dead, cold body with his own eyes. Where did Jack even think we were going? We didn´t know where Will was. I saw a small object on Jack´s other hand while he hurried towards the Interceptor. Don´t tell me he´s going to use _that_ to find Will!

There was no-one on the Interceptor. It surprised me even more than the lack of marines ashore. I was so sure that the marines were on their ships if they weren´t patrolling over the city. Once again, Jack was happy, but this time he wasn´t so happy. The ship wasn´t yet sailing ready. The sails should be raised, the anchor should be lifted and there was just two of us. And he, as a captain, would formally do anything besides making me run around fulfilling all his commands. Alone. Jack looked at me while scratching his neck under his beard.

"Mr. Gibbs! Is my old crew perhaps also in this town drinking even more cheap rum?" He asked. Of course they were. We had all sailed here with the Black Pearl to wait for our captain to return. I nodded. There was a moment of silence. He sat on the railing and I was just standing there with probably the most stupid look on my face as I waited for his next command. But he didn´t say anything. Not for a while. Then suddenly he just waved his hand at the city. "Aren´t you going to get them?" he asked half angrily, half impatiently. I nodded in surprise and was just about to leave the ship when I remembered:

"Are you going to be alright if someone else comes here before I return?" I asked.

"I count on you being faster than that someone else." Of course.

 **Jack´s POV**

I sat on the railing in the front of the marine ship. I tried and tried to concentrate on Will to get my compass to work. It should have showed where he was, but like many times before, it just kept spinning around. Sigh. It had worked when I found him the first time. Was he dead? I guess my compass would not show dead things – oh wait, now it´s pointing at something! When I looked where it was pointing at, I just saw a barrel behind me. Barrel of rum on the deck. Another sigh. It does show things that aren´t alive. I wanted to believe what Gibbs had said was the truth, that we would find him and alive. Even though he had said that, I still doubted. He was a kid. I shook my head. No, he was in _kid´s body_ , but was still our William Turner inside, an adult. But because he didn´t seem to remember who he was, he could get in danger. If he did remember, he would get out and find us, but... But now he cannot do that, not even if he escapes, I believe that. Sometimes wandering around was better than being kept in a cell, I give you that, but in his case he should stay in that cell. It would be easier for us to find him and much safer for him too. I heard Gibbs´ shout from the dock and forgot what I was thinking. I ran to lower the loading bridge so that Gibbs and the others would get up. I greeted everyone quickly and commanded them at the same time to do what they were doing on the Pearl. Some ran to lower the sails, some went down to get the anchor and others started readying the ship for possible battles that were ahead.

Anamaria, dark skinned woman, came to me as one of the last to get on the ship. She seemed studying me and I wanted to run away. She was scary when she did that and I almost knew what she was going to say. When Gibbs came to us, she finally spoke up:

"So we lost Pearl again, Captain", she said unsatisfied.

"I traded it off, so technically we didn´t _lose_ it..." Slap on my face reminded that we _lost_ the ship. "But we are going to get Pearl back, as we are going to get William back too", I added. Now Anamaria looked little surprised. "Yeah the ship is no big deal with the Inspector", I laughed, but she still looked surprised.

"Is William back?" she asked. Oh, she was surprised because I mentioned him! I nodded. She looked at Gibbs like she couldn´t trust in her own captain.

"Say he is drunk, Mr. Gibbs. Turner has been gone for years already! What Captain says does not make any sense..." she said it to Gibbs, my first mate who apparently should have been saner person than my good self.

"I´m sorry, Anamaria, but your captain is surprisingly not drunk this time. After all, we had time to clear our heads in the prison. And I saw _him_ too. _He_ is in fact back", Gibbs answered apologizing. "Or well... Turner is kind of back, but not exactly back, if you know what I mean", he added. Anamaria looked even more confused. Now she turned back to me.

"Your first mate is as good as you, Captain. Do you two really think I´m going to believe that the man who were rumored to be found the Fountain of Youth – different from which our Captain found – had returned? There is no way he is back. I won´t believe in you unless I see him with my own eyes", woman said.

"That´s why we have to catch the Pearl before Barbossa vanishes again with it", I said and looked at my compass. Others looked at it as well. It had stopped from spinning and it pointed to the East. That was where Isla de Muerta was, if I could remember right. So he was in fact abroad the Black Pearl. I could feel the wind rising. A strong gust of tailwind was coming at us. I shouted at my men and hurried them to untie the sails so that we could get all out of the tailwind once it hits. The anchor had been lifted and I ran to the helm. The gust blew so hard I almost hit my head against the helm. Wow, I had been away from sailing for a long while if I had forgotten how rough the tailwinds could get. But we had set sail. Just don´t do anything stupid while we´re on our way to rescue you, kid. This might be quick ship, but given your stupidity at times, you´re much quicker to get yourself killed. Don´t do that. We can´t trade you off to get Black Pearl if you´re dead.


	11. William Turner s will to live

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with Pirates of the Caribbean franchise or the series (characters, places, events from the main story etc.)_

 **Aboard the Black Pearl**

 **Part 5.**

 **Will´s POV**

I had no idea of how far I had drifted on the small boat after getting away from the deserted island. Scratching the side of the boat with small knife I had found from the bottom of it, I could count the days. But without compass and map this was just drifting, and trying to make your stomach grumble less. Looking at the sky, I sighed. I hadn´t ever learned how to navigate using what I can see on the night sky. Even if I had learned that now seemingly crucial skill, I wouldn't have had any chances of using it, because both days and nights had been extremely cloudy. There wasn´t rain nor storms on the sight and those small ones passed me from the distance, it was just dull gray clouds hanging upon me and my small rowing-boat. The only way to tell day from night was that at night, everything was pitch black. Of course it was pitch black because I was in the middle of the ocean without even a single match... I hit the oar in my hand against the bottom in anger, but when the blanks made cracking sound, I jumped a bit. Shi-... I don´t want to sink this little thing that was generously carrying me around. Why didn´t I want to do that? What really kept me from just jumping off and drowning myself like I had wanted back then? I laid down on the bottom of the small boat and closed my eyes. I was confused by my own thoughts and actions being contradicted. I don´t get myself.

It hadn´t been even that long time ago since I had decided to give up on fighting to stay alive. I had said to myself, that I´m better use for everyone around me if I simply died. First I stopped to eat whatever my father gave to me and got used to the smell of molding bread, spoiling fruits... The mold of course, made me sick, but I didn´t care back then if I´d die because of that sickness. Maybe my father noticed the mold made me sick and since he had kind heart under that shell of his, he gave me medicine in the water I drank. I got so weak, that after just maybe few small eternities, he started to force-feed me whenever he came to _visit_. Somehow I gained bit strength and was able to move enough to eat on my own. Then I stopped drinking whatever my father carried to that room and I started blacking out. Once I woke up in a hospital, my father sitting next to the bed. I got all the hydration my body needed through tubes that were injected to my veins. Guess that was the moment I lost all the understanding of what he was doing. Why did he want to kill me slowly, if he didn´t want me to die the fastest ways of that slow death? Why were his actions so contradicted with everything he was saying? Every time I found him feeding my weakened body or sleeping next to my bed when I wake up in hospital, he seemed happy to see me wake up. But every time he left me to that room, he said that he wished I was dead already. I don't get you, father.

But when did I decide I´d fight again? Because for sure, I was fighting now. There were much more options – quicker ways – to die on the vast ocean than just starving. Since getting far enough from the island so I couldn´t see it anymore, not a single thought of dying had crossed my mind with serious sound. They all few have been faint sounding, just thoughts, but I hadn´t wanted to try them, like I had tried those two ways back when I was in the room. Maybe seeing the ocean finally had woken up my sleeping will to live, to see more of the sea, to feel the breeze, to smell salty scent, to enjoy the splashes on your skin... Or maybe it was something completely different. I sat up and looked around, like if there was something to see besides clouds and waves. I had to look again to one direction, and I had to look carefully. There was a ship in the horizon, ship with such a white sails that they almost glowed against the dull gray sky. My arms were weak, but my will to live was so enormous from what I had felt in a long time, that simply jumped up on the rowing seat and began to row to that direction. The ship seemed to have its course set to come close to me any way, but I wanted to get there faster. I could see how the ship was coming closer and I...

 **Elizabeth´s POV**

There was a boy blacked out on a small boat when we passed by it. I had to shout to the men in the ship to get him up. We could not leave anyone die at the sea if we had even the slightest of a chance to save them. The boy didn´t seem harmed, he was just completely blacked out. I made men to carry the boy to my room, so that I could check if he had any bruises that needed to be taken care of or if he was sick. Only then when I finally got my lantern close to his face, I realized who we had brought to our ship. To East-Indian Trading company´s ship. He was the same boy I had released from commodore´s wrath just little over week ago. What was he doing here? I shook my head and make sure to cover his mark. Yes, he was a pirate, so of course I should have thought it was just natural to find him from here. But he wasn´t with the people I thought he would have been. In fact, there had been no signs of others. All I knew about the crew William Turner was supposed to be in, was that they had stolen Interceptor – the fastest of our ships – during the night just few hours before captain Jack Sparrow and his first mate Joshamee Gibbs was going to be hanged. Had they lost in a battle and was William the lone survivor of the stolen ship? No, there was no way... I jumped up from my place when the boy started coughing. He was waking up. When the dark brown eyes slowly began to open, I pressed my hand against his mouth so he wouldn´t make any sound. The boy looked at me scared, but I smiled trying to calm him.

"It´s alright. I´m on your side, I already covered your mark too, just in case", I said with as calm voice as I could make. My heart was racing. He was a pirate, young and weak maybe, but he was one of _them_! Guards were staying just behind the door so I tried to talk with as quiet voice as I could too. He seemed to understand that he was better to stay quiet and I rose my hand from his mouth. I looked at his neck and saw red scar, it was rather fresh. Gasp escaped from my lungs when I saw it. "What have they done to you, Will?" I asked with much more worried voice. My fingers reached out to touch it, but he grabbed my hand lightning fast I made loud yelp. The guards came rushing in when they heard me and as they rushed in, I rushed to push his hand away from mine and looked somewhere else.

"Is everything alright, milady?" the other guard asked quickly. I nodded.

"Yes, I think so. It must have been my imagination again that made me to believe there was a rat in that corner just a moment ago…" I lied. The guards didn't see that I was exchanging looks with William. I wanted him to stay still and play along.

"Yes, it must have been Miss Elizabeth´s imagination. There are in fact none of those filthy parasites on our gorgeous ship and never will", the older guard said. He had been serving on this ship for ages, so I was happy he believed my lie that it was my _imagination_ that was to be blamed. "Has Miss Elizabeth already checked how the boy is? We´ll carry him to the lower levels to wait until we get to the harbor if he does not need any special treating. Miss will need this room and her bed soon too for herself alone", he added. I looked at William and he started coughing like he was badly sick. He had some fever, but I guess they would not have believed two lies if Will didn´t do anything.

"He seems to be too weak to be put into those cold rooms in the lower levels. I will take care of him, but I will need a separate mattress for him. Could you get one now?" I asked. The guards agreed to go get me what I asked. I had all the medicines already in my room, so they didn´t ask about the sickness that had hit the boy. When the guards had left I sighed in relief. "That was scary..."

"Why did you do that?" he asked and looked at me his eyes studying me. "What if I came here because I wanted to die? If that´s the case, you just ruined my chance to get shot or stabbed by sword. But how you could know which one I wanted? To stay alive or to die." He seemed so calm when he asked that, so I could not really tell by his voice which one he wanted more. But he hadn´t let me touch the scar. He was afraid of the pain it would cause.

"You want to live."

 **Will´s POV**

I was about to answer. She was right. I wanted to say she was right, I wanted to live. And that I had found the reason why. But the reason was taken from me, when someone took Elizabeth into choke right before my eyes. The man was one of those Barbossa´s men. I tried to get up from the bed, but my body could not get up.

"Let her go! Let Elizabeth go!" I shouted angrily. That was all my body could take. I tried to reach out to grab Elizabeth´s hand so that the man would not take her away from me, but someone grabbed my hand. That rough skinned big dark brown hand dragged me out of the bed with such power I thought my whole hand was going to be pulled off. I recognized the man was Bo´sun, and man, he didn´t look happy to found me from laying on the floor. Not that I could call myself happy of our violent reunion. I rose my head from the floor and his fist was coming straight at m...


End file.
